


Visite médicale

by Voracity666



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être médecin, ce n'est pas toujours un boulot de rêve. Encore plus lorsque tu n'as pas ta licence, te forçant à travailler dans l'ombre. Mais quand ta clientèle compte une nation, la vie est d'autant plus différente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite médicale

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un X-Over bien étrange, je vous l'admets... Fallait vraiment que je m'ennuie pour que j'en arrive à ce point-là...
> 
> Un simple OS comme ça, qui n'a pas vraiment de chute, mais tant pis :)
> 
> Je suis une grande fan de BlackJack, héhéhé ^^'
> 
> Disclaimers : -Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> -BlackJack appartient à Osamu Tezuka.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Malgré leurs statuts d'immortels, les nations partageaient nombre de points communs avec les humains.

Ils pouvaient tomber amoureux et en souffrir, être intimidés et avoir peur, tomber malade en ayant l'impression de mourir, travailler des années durant et se rendre compte à quel point son existence était vaine.

Japon rêvassait à son bureau, son stylo tournant de plus en plus vite dans sa main sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son supérieur entrer et encore moins lui adresser la parole. Par contre, il sentit bien lorsqu'il frappa violemment le bureau, le faisant vibrer.

-Un peu de concentration, Honda !

Faisant le gros dos pendant qu'il se faisait remonter les bretelles, Kiku n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, finalement.

Ces derniers temps, il ne se sentait pas bien, il était fiévreux par intermittence, ses membres le démangeaient et une grande sensation de brûlure le traversait.

Mais, était-ce réellement son corps ou une répercussion de son pays ?

Il attendit d'être seul pour décrocher son téléphone et prendre rendez-vous avec son médecin.

* * *

Trouver une médecin en étant une nation était une lourde tâche.

Il fallait en trouver un qui n'allait pas le changer en cobaye pour trouver la jeunesse éternelle, un qui accepterait l'idée que certains symptômes ne disparaîtraient pas avant que l'état du pays représenté ne s'améliore. Il devait aussi garder le silence sur son identité ou, tout simplement, qu'il accepte les idées dépassées que certaines nations pouvaient encore avoir. Chacun avait son rythme d'adaptation, après tout !

Kiku était plutôt satisfait de celui du moment. Certes, ses tarifs endommageaient sérieusement ses économies, mais il avait un talent que nul autre ne possédait dans sa profession.

-Bonjour docteur Black Jack. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur en question lui répondit d'un signe de la main, adossé à la rambarde de terrasse de la maison. Il fumait lentement, sûrement en pleine réflexion.

À pas posé, Kiku le rejoignit, ses getas résonnant sur les lattes de bois. Ce bruit parut sortir le médecin marron de ses pensées car il écrasa son mégot et se tourna vers lui, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Pinoko apparut alors, sortant de la cuisine avec un tablier trop grand.

-Oh, c'est vous monsieur Japon ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Elle les laissa seuls une fois servis, chantonnant joyeusement sur son chemin.

-Il me semble qu'elle ait grandi depuis la dernière fois, commenta Kiku.

-Vous savez bien que c'est impossible...

-Je ne parlais pas physiquement, évidemment. Des enfants aussi... innocents, ça fait du bien après tout ces politiciens corrompus, soupira-t-il.

Ôtant sa veste de kimono, Kiku s'assit sur la table de consultation. Il ne frissonna même pas au contact froid du stéthoscope alors que celui-ci glissait sur les cicatrices des guerres, les brûlures dues au napalm et les bombes. Il y avait d'autres marques datant d'un Japon féodal, symbolisés par des plaies nettes causées à la lame, les traces de fouet de l'esclavage et de la soumission.

Voir une nation nue était une plus grande épreuve qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Car cette peau était un véritable livre d'histoire. Chine avait le dos barré d'une large cicatrice, France avait la marque de la guillotine autour du cou, Russie n'avait que le visage d'épargné.

Trouver un médecin capable de s'en détacher n'était pas une tâche facile, non plus.

Mais, à partir du moment qu'on le payait, Kuroo s'en moquait éperdument. Parfois, il frôlait de la main une cicatrice mal résorbée et plutôt vilaine, couturée et barrée de fils.

-Toujours pas partie ?

-Elle a l'air de se plaire, ricana la nation. Je regrette parfois que les hommes à la tête du pays ne subissent pas les mêmes douleurs.

Il cacha de la main de qui lui restait de la bombe de Hiroshima, comme si il en avait honte ou tentait de la soustraire au regard du spécialiste.

Geste bien inutile.

-Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, aussi, vous ressentez les symptômes que vous m'avez décrit ? Demanda-t-il en palpant divers endroits.

-Je me sens toujours un peu fiévreux. Pour les démangeaisons, ça ne me lâche pas. Quand à l'espèce de brûlure, elle ne s'est pas encore fait connaître.

Il hocha la tête, continuant ses gestes.

-La fièvre, encore, je pense que ce n'est pas de mon fait. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens... ça, pour les autres symptômes.

Il n'esquissa pas la moindre grimace malgré les zones douloureuses qui se faisaient palper. De toutes façons, Kuroo savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait les réactions à obtenir.

La consultation se faisait généralement dans le silence, étant deux personnes assez renfermées. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se voyaient, pourtant.

Le médecin de Kiku, à ce moment-là, était un charlatan qui ne savait même pas soigner un rhume. Il attribuait tout les problèmes de santé à la politique actuelle -bon, il n'avait pas complètement tort- et tentait de le manipuler afin que le gouvernement soit à son goût. De temps à autre, Kiku repartait avec d'étranges mixtures que le soi-disant guérisseur faisait lui-même (au moins il ne mentait pas dessus) qui l'affaiblissaient d'autant plus.

C'était vraiment une sale époque. Heureusement, la voilà révolue.

-Je ne sens aucune résistance dans les articulations... réfléchit le docteur à voix haute. Est-ce que vos muscles frémissent ?

La consultation fut longue et Pinoko invita la nation à rester dîner, ce qu'il accepta. La petite fille était drôle à écouter, malgré son défaut de prononciation qui rendait la tâche ardue.

La conversation se fit un peu plus engagée, puis reprit de la légèreté.

Kiku avait bien choisit son médecin.


End file.
